Kinsella's take care of each other
by shaane
Summary: "Sky, don't worry sweetheart us Kinsella's take care of each other" my fathers words blasted through my head like Cousin Wade's band practisin on a Wednesday night, as I boarded a flight to bama I was goin back to my dad's hometown, where he had grown up, one thang is for sure I'm gettin my own rep in this town, not my family's rep... my OWN rep..


authors note: hope you all like this.:)

chapter 1: meet the family

"Don't worry Sky, Kinsella's take care of each other, I'll try and come visit when I work up enough money." My dad said to me before I got on my flight to Alabama, my father had said that 'he had enough' of me earlier that week because there were nights that summer were I wouldn't come home, so it was off to Uncle Earl's, Uncle Earl's was punishment my dear old father and Uncle Earl had came up with when he found my older sister Bree in bed with her boyfriend around the same time Uncle Earl found Cousin Wade in bed with his chemistry teacher, tacky I know, but Wade is like a big brother because he was over with us so much. This was going to be my first time staying with Uncle Earl, Cousin Jessie and Cousin Wade."please dad, I'll change why can't I just go for a while, I really don't want to have to live there, Wade's probably still sleeping around." dad was tearing up,"it's time for you to go Sky." He kissed me on my forehead and placed a strand of my night black hair behind my ear, "take care of yourself, sweetheart." I turned around trying not to cry and headed for the plane. Cousin Wade rang me on the plane, and told me that Cousin Jessie, the family 'angel', had gone away fighting in Iraq, and how Uncle Earl's drinking problem had gone into overdrive, so I'd be living with him and said he'd go over the rules with me when I got there. He said he was living on the Mayor's Plantation and that he couldn't pick me up so he was gettin one of his buds Marty to get me and take me to the town square then I need to walk about a mile to get to the plantation. I fell asleep for most of the flight.

When I got off the flight it must've been at least thirty degrees. A guy with black hair and brown eyes covered with avatar sunglasses was holding up a sign that had Skyler Kinsella written on it. I walked over to him and said,"hey I'm Skyler, you must be Marty," I said. His eyes popped open, " when Wade asked me to collect his baby cousin I assumed you'd be ten years old and wearin dungarees and sandles." I grinned,"not sixteen and wearing short skirts and high-tops." He smirked,"sixteen that mean you're able to..." I raised an eyebrow," yeah and I'm able here, wasn't able in Ireland, but I think cousin Wade might batter you just a teeny bit if he found out, not that I don't want to or anything," he smirked."If you ever need a house call, Wade has my number," he winked at me and drove off. I walked for about a mile, before I saw a sign saying The Mayor's Plantation..

I walked up a drive to find an old house with rickety old front steps. I walked up the steps but left my four suitcases at the bottom. I knocked on the screen door. A beautiful brunette came to answer it, and asked,"hello I'm doctor Zoe Hart how may I help you?"I grinned," I'm looking for my cousin, you must be his new girl, it's unusual cause his type is usually blonde, you're a brunette, tall, no offence but you're quite short, and stupid, and you don't seem stupid, since you're a doctor but maybe you are if you're with my cousin." She smirked,"who's your cousin?" Just then, Wade came running,"Sky T.V." I smiled a giant smile, he picked me up and spun me around,"Wadesmopolitan" he frowned and Zoe chuckled."Jeez Sky, you've changed, last time I saw you, you were five and missing your front-teeth..." now I'm sixteen and do things you don't wanna know about... so you two together?" I tried to change the subject before Wade killed me for saying what I said."NO!" Zoe screamed, Wade turned to her and said,"you wish you were one of the lucky ones.. now back to you, what things you doin that you don't want me knowing?" I smirked,"now Cousin Wade do you really wanna know?" he narrowed his eyes at me, "now the rules, rule no.1, when I got female companionship, I expect you to put in earplugs, so you don't hear somethin that may scar you for life, rule no.2, you don't drink any sort of alcohol until you turn twenty-one even if you ain't livin with me, we don't want our generation keppin up the Kinsella reputation, rule no.3, if you've got women problems, you don't tell me, you go to another woman, like Zoe, not me. They're my rules take um or leave um." I smiled," time for my rules, rule no.1, like you when I got male companionship, I expect you to put in earplugs, so you don't hear somethin that may scar you for life, rule no.2, don't get scared if you see blood in the toilet, you should be glad, means I'm not pregnant, rule no.3, if I make friends here no hittin on em if they're over at your 're my rules, take um or leave um." Wade looked extremely scared,"since when have you been gettin male companionship, the blood thang that's fine and I won't be hittin on a sixteen year old, thank you very much."I smirked,"when'd you start gettin female companionship, probably round the same age you started receiving your companionship, did I start receiving mine." Zoe burst out laughing. "Sky, is it, I love you so much, because your able to send him up the wall." I smiled,"it's Skyler, wade just calls me Sky T.V. to annoy me, thats why I call him Wadesmopolitan, cause he ogles all the cosmopolitan girls, it was why Bree hated having him there, my older sister Bree and all her friends and her used to model..." I looked at my feet, my eyes brimming with frowned, "wheres your sister?" I frowned," well, she got pregnant and ran away with her boyfriend, then my baby brother Adam burned a hole in our carpet, my mother who's extremely crazy made him drink litter fluid, he died then my mother was so messed up about it that she ran off with the guy who she was havin an affair with, dad snapped when he was puttin away some of my clothes and found some pictures of me that didn't exactly compliment me, so it was off to Alabama." Zoe smiled softly, I'm so sorry."

She smiled again softly"you two have the same eyes." Wade spoke up,"why did you think her name is Skyler? its cause her hair is as black as a night sky and her eyes are as blue as a clear sky on a hot bama day, were the words her dad used to say when Earl first asked bout her."I smiled, "in family photos ma used to be at one side with her black hair and brown eyes, dad used to be at the other with his blonde hair and blue eyes, Bree used to be next to mum cause she had all dads colourings, Adam used to be next to dad cause he had all ma's colourings and I used to be in the middle with ma's hair and dad's eyes, it was nice to have something of both of them." Wade smiled softly, well I think it's time to get you home Sky T.V." I smiled and winked at Zoe, "hey Zoe, you know Wade's friend Marty, well... he said if I ever needed a house call, Wade has his number, does that mean he wants to do 'it' with me?" Zoe sniggered because Wade came stomping over,he said "what! oh I'm gonna batter him." I winked Zoe again, walked awayand heard her say,"it's kind of nice to see you all protective for a change." Then I turned around to see them making out, if I wasn't there, Wade probably would've had her in a bed in less than two minutes... but I was so I wolf-whistled really loudly and said," c'mon Wadesmopolitan, if you're lucky I might let you watch 'Sweet Home Alabama', last time I checked you n I used to watch it when I was little, and you used to say that I'd find myself my very own 'Jake Perry' who I still think is gorgeous by the way." Zoe smirked, kissed him on the cheek and said" goodnight Wade, see you tomorrow.. I promise." Then he came stomping over to me,he was about to start yelling but I said," I got you some extra points, now you'll get her best, cause she thinks your cute about the whole Jake Perry thang." He smirked and all he said was,"you always had a cute Southern twang, even as a toddler you always said thang instead of thing and you always said Skyler Kinsella as if you was from bama yourself, it's wewly cwute," he said it as if I was two and he was talking down to me. I smiled and hugged into him,"and you always acted like an over-protective big brother, but I like it that way, and with that we walked over to is house singing,

"Sweet Home Alabama,

where the skies are so blue,

sweet home Alabama,

lord I'm coming home to you!"

authors note: I hope you all liked the first chapter. :)


End file.
